monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Much Silence, Please!
"Hei tido suficiente! Não quiero oir un otro pio, ladrido, ou miau!" (I've had enough! I don't want to hear another chirp, bark, or meow!) -- Marina voices her displeasure at how much noise she is subjected to as she works on her creations. Much Silence Please, also called Quiet Please, is an episode of the ''Turma De Mônica'' TV franchise. It comes before The Show of Persecution and Insectfriends. Its original title is Muito siléncio, por favor! Here, Marina tries to find a quiet place for her work as she is subjected to noise. Plot The episode starts as Marina Takeda Sousa marvels about the quiet setting of her surroundings. She decides to stay and draw some pictures. However, Cascão runs in, having heard some rumbling, indicating a cataclysm coming. Marina believes he is crazy, since thunder does not signal doomsday. She continues her work, but a grumble appears, much to her chagrin. However, Magali was just hungry to the point her stomach growled, and she thought her five watermelons would not be enough (in reality, they would). Marina decides to move her workspace to somewhere where she would not be distracted again. However, Sansão crashes nearby, leaving a rather small but noticeable crater in his wake. Mônica appears to recollect her rabbit, claiming Cebolinha was getting on her nerves and she thought he needed to learn a lesson for his actions. Marina decides to ignore that and work again. Cebolinha himself then arrives on a mechanical construct that resembles a monster. He apologizes for his "Infallible Plans" being fake, and Marina decides to ignore this. Sansão crashes nearby again, much to her chagrin, and she finds that Mônica still needed to practice her throwing. Marina brushes herself off and loses her temper, telling everyone else to be quiet. She is relieved when Mingau arrives, claiming that he and his species make the best companions. However, Bidu arrives, which Mingau finds to his chagrin. As he comes in, Bidu chases Mingau, much to Marina's even further chagrin. Mingau makes his getaway as Bidu continues his pursuit of him. Marina then decides she had enough. She goes somewhere where she believes nobody can bother her. Her guesses that she would not be bothered are proven wrong when Denise appears, talking on her phone, which Marina finds to her dismay. Denise then does something VERY stupid: dumping pigeon food where Marina is working. Marina is then beaten up as the pigeons try to take their food. Denise then voices her dismay as she never though that the pigeons would be restless. Marina then decides to work in her house, where she feels safe. However, she starts going bored and decides to go outside use the noise as her inspiration, capping off the episode. Trivia *This marks the first time Mônica becomes an antagonist. This is due to her attempts to make sure Cebolinha gets just desserts making noise. *This episode reveals Marina likes to concentrate on her work and does not want to be bothered while she is in the middle of it.